The present invention relates to a buckle switching device for a buckle (also called safety belt lock) for safety belts for the purpose of electrically detecting whether a belt tongue is locked in the buckle, where the buckle switching device is at least partly enveloped by a housing, and the buckle switching device has a conductor arrangement and a first detection device which can be influenced by means of the belt tongue for the purpose of electrically detecting whether the belt tongue is locked.
Buckles are known generally and are used particularly in motor vehicles. In most countries, there is an obligation to fasten one's seatbelt in motor vehicles, and many vehicle manufacturers wish to remind at least the driver of whether or not he has put on his safety belt.
A detection device or a sensor means detects whether the belt tongue is locked, that is to say whether the safety belt has been put on. A signal which is output by the detection device can be used in the superordinate control device to drive suitable indicators (audible and/or visual).
In known buckles, for example in line with DE 199 07 716 A1 mentioned at the outset, a Hall sensor with a Hall detector and a permanent magnet is used to identify whether the belt tongue has been inserted into the buckle.
DE 202 04 318 U1 reveals a switch for a buckle for restraining systems in motor vehicles in order to indicate whether the belt tongue is inserted into the buckle and is properly locked. The detection device has a fixed-contact plate and a contact spring, with a slider operated by a belt tongue pressing the contact spring against the fixed-contact plate.
Finally, DE 295 10 590 U1 discloses a fastener for safety belts in vehicles in which a switch can be inserted through an opening on the reverse of the buckle's enclosure, which is remote from the belt insertion rail.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a buckle switching device which provides increased flexibility for the use of various detection devices.